


whatever makes you tick

by diorwhore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-Typical Dehumanizing Language, Enthusiastic Consent, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Voyeurism, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, this is just wol bullying asahi but like in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorwhore/pseuds/diorwhore
Summary: “You’re being a bit rough with him, though, are you not?”They hum in consideration, tilting Asahi’s head left and right before looking back up to Zenos.“I think he likes it, don’t you?”
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Asahi sas Brutus, Zenos yae Galvus/Asahi sas Brutus/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	whatever makes you tick

The first dozen or so times his Warrior and Asahi fought in the bedroom, he’d allowed it. Welcomed it, even— the gnashing of their teeth at one-another had been novel, _cute_ , even, as Asahi squirmed under the warrior as they pinned him down with a grunt of victory, his wrists caught in their strong hands. Asahi would squirm and buck and snarl until Zenos called his beast’s name with a light hum and they would concede, rolling off of him to receive Zenos’ full attention once more.

Lately, though, there’s been something less than satisfying about the same ritual, some combination of it being too predictable and... anticlimactic, somehow. It's _frustrating_ , watching them fight, and he's beginning to think he isn’t the only one who thinks so— they're in that same position, again, the warrior deftly straddling Asahi, his wrists caught in one vice grip as their other hand pins down his shoulder, hard, bearing all their weight into keeping him down. Asahi’s hips buck, kicking wildly in an attempt to throw them off, and they snarl before their thighs come to pin down his hips, effectively immobilizing him.

It's a familiar enough scene, but there's a tension in the room that feels different from previous encounters, has only grown stronger from repeat performances. It's subtle, but Zenos sees it nonetheless; here, in the clenching of Asahi’s jaw, his hard swallow, there, in the way the warrior’s hand shakes where it pins his wrists, grip tightening hard enough to bruise. Asahi’s gaze darts to where Zenos lies sprawled over the bed, observing their scuffle with faint interest, and he realizes distantly that it is far past the time he usually would’ve called the warrior off of him.

The warrior of light seems to realize the same thing as their gaze meets his own, paying little attention to the squirming of Asahi under them. Their gaze is steady and unreadable, as always, but Zenos is convinced he sees a flash of something between curiosity and mischief. Without bothering to look down, the warrior shifts their weight, and the room is punctuated with a high whine from Asahi as their thigh moves to grind between his legs.

Zenos sits up from his sprawl at the sound, causing the warrior to tilt their chin up, eyebrows raising in challenge. He meets their gaze readily until they break it, looking back down at Asahi and rolling against him again. Asahi lets out a gasp at the motion, failing to fully swallow his reaction, and at last the warrior speaks.

“Do you want me to stop?” Asahi freezes, looking back up at them, lips parted. His eyebrows furrow as the warrior sighs, drawing themselves back, moving so that their thigh no longer pushes against Asahi, and he makes a soft sound of protest at the withdrawal, hips stuttering before his eyes widen and he turns his head away, first towards Zenos, and then quickly to the other side, fixing his glassy-eyed gaze at the wall as he tries to control himself. The warrior looks back up to Zenos.

“He won’t answer me— could you try asking him? He’ll not ignore you.”

Zenos tilts his head at the request as if considering it, sitting up a bit straighter, using the time to trace over the form beneath them— Asahi’s shaking slightly, neck and ears flushing, a pretty contrast to the ink-black of his hair.

“Asahi,” Zenos calls out, his soft voice a lazy drawl, “do you want them to stop?”

Asahi’s neck snaps back towards Zenos at the sound of his name, but as he meets his lord’s eyes he pauses, swallowing. He opens his mouth, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. The warrior’s hand lifts from his shoulder, smoothing over it as if in apology before creeping up to cup at the flush of his neck, causing him to gasp again.

“I—I don’t know, my Lord,” he finally manages, face flush as he struggles to maintain eye contact.

“You don’t know?” The warrior repeats, expression a facade of fondness as they move to stroke his cheek. Zenos watches as they shift closer to their original position, and notes with no small satisfaction how Asahi’s eyes flicker between the both of them, uncertain where he's supposed to look. The warrior rolls slowly over him, and Asahi moans, hips canting as he throws his head to the side to look at Zenos once more, pupils blown wide as he bites his lip hard enough to bleed.

“Does that feel good?” The warrior asks, their guileless tone betrayed by a cruel glint in their eye and oh, how he loves this beast. 

“Asahi,” he reproaches with the slight click of a tongue.

“Yes, yes I— that feels good.”

“Do you want more?”

“I—” and here he glances at Zenos one last time, tearfully, before turning away “Yes.” Softly, shamefully. The warrior hums, rewarding him with another long grind that leaves him whining as they raise their head to look at Zenos.

“May I prepare him for you?” Asahi chokes under them, clearly caught off-guard (and still, even now, bristling at their lack of respect), but Zenos merely laughs at their boldness.

“Certainly. You’re being a bit rough with him, though, are you not?” The warrior looks down in consideration at his words, and Zenos follows their gaze as it travels over Asahi, from where his hands twitch and flutter in their grip, still held pinned above his head, to his flushed face and teary eyes, down the column of his throat to the swell of his chest, breath light and fast. 

They hum in consideration, and their hand goes from cupping his face to gripping his hair and _pulling_ in an instant, the sudden pain pulling a high-pitched whine from Asahi as his hips stutter underneath them, desperately seeking friction. 

The warrior looks back up at him, eyes shining as they bare teeth in a wolfish grin.

“I think he likes it, don’t you?”

* * *

Asahi is _seething_.

It's utterly humiliating, being pinned underneath the Warrior of Light, the one person he hates more than anything. He hates how they monopolize Lord Zenos’ attention, hates the blatant lack of respect they show his lord in return, hates the casual way they dismiss Asahi’s presence anytime the two meet. Hates how much stronger they are, and how arrogant, and how they're reducing him to a mess without even touching him.

He _hates_ them, but he wants them to hate him in return, wants more than their cold indifference. Wants them right here, the warrior looking down at him like some particularly pathetic creature, one hand still fisted in his hair as they ask his lord for permission to touch him, as if his feelings on the subject hardly matter, as if they already _know_ how he feels—

Asahi whines again, hips desperately seeking any friction, and they make a noise of disapproval in return, shifting to pin one hip with their knee and tugging his hair again, squeezing at his wrists hard enough that the bones groan and shift in protest, pulling another low moan from his throat. The beast leans down, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, and murmurs into his ear, voice still loud enough to be heard by their voyeur.

“Your Lord wants me to get you ready for him, pry you open and get you wet enough to take him. He’s concerned I’m being too rough, but you prefer it this way, is it not so? You moan every time I grind down too roughly, when I grip your wrists too tightly, when I hold you down like it’s nothing. The last three times we’ve fought you were achingly hard so _quickly_ , don’t think I didn’t— do you like it like this? Do you want me to open you up, so Zenos can fuck you like you want?”

Asahi moans, nodding his head at the savage’s filthy words, face aflame, but they just grip his hair, stopping the motion mid-movement. “I asked you a question, dog.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he moans out, berating himself for being so shameless, for losing himself so quickly. It's all for his lord, he lies to himself, he certainly isn’t _enjoying_ the feeling of this savage having such control over him, promising awful things in such a rough voice. They lean up then, triumphant, and he can’t suppress a shiver as the warmth of them against his neck retreats.

“Very well. I’ll give you exactly what you want, then.” The warrior releases his wrists, leaving him to rub over the already-forming bruises as they make quick work of the buttons and sashes of his uniform, tugging at his coat until he begins shrugging it off and turning to the buttons of his pants, undoing them roughly before yanking them down his legs, pulling off his boots in the process. He’s stripped to his smallclothes in a matter of seconds, hissing as the evening air hits his skin like a balm, sending gooseflesh up his arms. 

The warrior’s kneeling between his legs, and he looks up through his eyelashes, confused at the faint exchange he hears before Lord Zenos tosses a vial Asahi recognizes with a flush. They catch it with a flourish, intolerably enough, uncorking the cap with their teeth as their free hand reaches to yank down his underwear unceremoniously. Asahi whines as his cock springs free, half-hard and already leaking precum as it bobs against his abdomen. The warrior makes a consoling noise as they pour the oil over their fingers, not bothering to wait for it to warm to their hand as they pull him forward. His legs shift over their thighs to either side as they lean forward to brace one hand next to his head as the other unceremoniously pushes two fingers into him impatiently, sinking down to the second knuckle.

Asahi hisses at the burn of it, and the warrior hums as they lean down to bite at the sharp ridge of his collarbone. They start slowly, at least, pushing in and out lazily as he gets used to the stretch. Their teeth work over his collarbone before licking a stipe up his neck, biting and kissing at his jawline. It’s… not _unpleasant_ , and he finds himself relaxing into their ministrations despite himself. The warrior sinks in further, two fingers all the way down to the last knuckle, and they worry a bruise his collar won’t be able to hide in reward.

“You’re taking this so well, you know. I’m not surprised— but tell me, is this how you imagined it going?” They laugh at the incoherent noise he makes at their heady words. “I mean, you’ve been imagining it, right? After all those times I left you aching; was it always like this, me in control? Or did you want to pin me down, try to show me _my_ place?” They hum against his throat before biting down, _hard_ , and Asahi lets out a keening sound. The warrior pulls back, replacing teeth with tongue, soothing at the angry indentations left in his skin before continuing.

“I wouldn’t let you, of course, but it’s cute to think of you trying to take control when all you want is to be beneath me, isn’t it? Or is it to be beneath _anyone_ , to take whatever you’re given gratefully? Do you spread your legs for anyone that shows themselves capable of holding you down?” 

Asahi shakes his head rapidly, rasping out his denials, a breathy mess of ‘no’ and ‘please’ and ‘not for everyone’ that leaves the warrior laughing, free hand leaving his thigh to run through his hair fondly.

“I’m teasing, of course. Zenos doesn’t have a single dog more loyal than you.”

They start to scissor their fingers apart at that same slow pace, stopping to add more oil twice, eventually reaching something that makes Asahi jump, a loud _yelp_ coming from him as they carelessly brush over the nerves. The warrior brushes against it again and Asahi clamps down his teeth on his lip once more, trying desperately to muffle the pathetic noises climbing out his throat. He hears a disapproving noise and whips his head to the side to see his Lord looking down at him, realizing for a second he’d almost forgotten his presence in the room entirely.

“Don’t hold back,” Zenos commands. “I want to hear you.” Asahi nods shakily, eyes wide, unable to trust his own voice as the warrior takes the opportunity to slide in a third finger and curl _hard_ and Asahi throws back his head with a moan, hips stuttering as the warrior stretches him out, twisting their hand and curling their fingers and Asahi is so, so hard but they refuse to touch him, steadily working him open while denying him any relief.

“He’s more than ready for you,” the warrior says, blithely, wiping their fingers dry carelessly against his thigh. “Whenever you want him— he’ll probably cum the second you touch him, though.” Asahi whines as Zenos laughs, and the warrior seems to take this as an invitation, rolling off Asahi and unceremoniously tugging him up to his feet as though he weighs nothing. 

They shove him towards the bed, and Asahi stumbles into his lord’s arms, allowing himself to be maneuvered to be straddling his thighs, back flush against his lord’s chest. Zenos has shoved down his pants lazily, just enough to free his own cock, and the warrior laughs, far closer to Asahi’s ear than he expected as his head snaps forward to face them again.

“He’s a bit messy for that— here,” they say, reaching forward to pull off his pants entirely, Zenos lifting his hips in cooperation. They scramble up to follow Asahi in straddling his thighs, effectively sandwiching him between the two. Their hands come up to Asahi’s shoulders, gently easing him backwards to rest against Zenos’ chest once more as he takes control of Asahi’s hips, easing him up and back until he feels something brush against his inner thigh and whines, hips straining against his lord’s grip. Zenos laughs at his struggling even as the warrior reaches up to take another fistful of his hair in hand.

“Patience, dog,” they hiss as they leave a trail of bites down his now-bared neck. Asahi settles at their rough treatment, and feels his lord shift behind him in reward, and finally, _finally_ lowers his hips.

He’s never taken Zenos all in one go before, but the warrior’s relentless teasing and generous use of oil has him sliding almost to the base in one push, a fact that has him squirming against the vice grip on his hips as he adjusts to the stretch, panting, willing himself to relax. No matter how many times he takes him, his lord is huge, and his body never quite gets used to the adjustment. His eyes widen as his lord’s cock pushes inside him, hips squirming as he realizes the warrior had been right, he really is too close for this, he—

Asahi yelps as the warrior’s other hand comes down to squeeze at the base of his own leaking dick, moaning and twisting. Zenos’ hands clamp tighter against his hips, just as unrelenting as the warrior’s hand around him, and he can feel the bruises forming underneath his lord’s fingertips. He reaches up unthinkingly, scrambling for any purchase as his hands curled around the warriors shoulders, gripping at the fabric of their collar. They huff, and Asahi fully expects them to shove his arms away, tell him to keep his hands to himself— but they allow it, and he finds himself embarrassingly grateful for the anchor.

His whimpers are deafening to his own ears, his already-aflame face flushing _more_ , impossibly enough, at how they fill the room as Zenos begins moving him up and down; not that Asahi could’ve ridden him at all at this point, thighs shaking in staccato. He twists in his grip, at the mercy of whatever pace his lord sets. The warrior hums, resting their forehead against his shoulder as they stare down at where he and his lord meet, running teasing touches across Asahi all the while, ghosting over his shoulders and neck before trailing down across his thighs. 

They move to bite at his neck, hard enough to draw blood, and Asahi screams just as Zenos moans at how he tightens around him at the action. The bites continue, losing the teasing playfulness they’d previously had, and seem completely devoted to the goal of marking every inch of the skin on his neck. Asahi pants, again, and finally it’s Zenos who speaks up.

“Loud,” he says, soft voice rough and catching as he fucks into Asahi, shoving himself into the base and holding him there as Asahi gasps anew, _please_ and _my lord_ and _full_ tumbling from his mouth. The warrior grins against his neck before reaching up to shove fingers into Asahi’s mouth, three at once, and Asahi moans around them. They piston into and out of his mouth at the same time as Zenos’ thrusts, and Asahi finds he doesn’t have the presence of mind to even think of biting down on them. They’re pushing up at his mouth, keeping his neck tilted at a cruel angle, and his jaw aches at how they’re forcing him to stay open. He whines, but tries to reciprocate all the same, tongue curling around their fingers.

His obedience earns him another bite in reward, the warrior latching onto the skin and sucking deeply. Asahi moans around them, drool leaking out the side of his mouth as he tries and fails to swallow around them. His moans are muffled by the warrior’s hand, hips following Zenos’ rhythm, and he _aches_ where the warrior still grips him, denying him even the hope of release.

“Do you want to come?” The warrior asks, voice low against his neck. Asahi whines, nodding his head as much as the give of their fingers allows him to, babbling the affirmative around the fingers in his mouth. They draw back from his neck, finally, to take in his entire heaving form, before fixing their gaze behind his shoulder. 

“Mmm,” Asahi feels his lord’s voice as much as he hears it, pressed back against his chest as he is, a rasp marring his usually even tone. “I’m not there yet.” 

The warrior makes a noise of consideration before slowing the movement of their fingers in favor of tilting his head down, Asahi meeting their unwavering gaze while blinking back tears.

“If I let go, you won’t be able to help yourself, will you? You’re already so overworked, you’ll probably come untouched, right? Your lord won’t stop, he’ll just keep fucking you through it, no matter how you beg. Does that sound good, letting your lord fuck you while you cum, twitching and oversensitive? Is that what you want? Asahi,” They continue, talking over his moans and whines, gently shaking his head side-to-side from the grip on his chin. “Pay attention. If I let go, he won’t stop— do you want to cum now, or wait?”

The second their fingers withdraw from his lips, Asahi is babbling. “Now, please, please now, I can’t wait, my lord can keep going but I, I need to now, I need to _now_ please please _please_ —” the warrior cuts him off, shoving fingers back into his mouth to pacify him as they look to Zenos for permission.

“Let him go, beast. He’s been obedient for you.” The warrior nods at his words, hands pulling away from Asahi’s mouth and releasing his cock to grab at his shoulders and bite at his neck and Asahi _screams_ as he cums harder than he can remember, brain whiting out as he spills, untouched, all over himself.

When he comes back to his senses, he recognizes Zenos has made good on his promise, still moving Asahi’s hips up and down, albeit at a slower pace than he had been. Noting his return to lucidity, his lord eases them both down until Asahi’s leaning forward, shaky hands braced on either side of the warrior’s waist as they look up at them both. The change in angle starts Asahi’s moaning anew as his arms buckle, focusing all his strength into not falling face-first onto the warrior.

Recognizing his struggle, the warrior’s hand darts up, carding roughly through his hair before twisting their fingers through and pulling, Asahi whining at their attentions. He’s dimly aware of their other hand reaching down, _finally_ undoing the lacing to their own trousers, and they tilt his head up so that he’s looking them in the eye.

“Loyal dog, should I give you something else to do with your mouth?” 

Zenos’ laugh drowns out Asahi’s moans as he nods his head, pulling against the warrior’s grip in his hair as he dives down eagerly, desperate to taste his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing ive written in 3 years happy leap day
> 
> i didn’t even think i liked asahi but my wife gave me very specific hatesex brainworms and they're Terminal. also 💋💋💋 to my wife for going over this mess w/ a fine tooth comb and fixing the random tense switching


End file.
